


何易的生成器限定💗

by Wenziyan2002



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenziyan2002/pseuds/Wenziyan2002
Summary: //关于何易的一系列生成器设定和片段！黄色废料！！！





	何易的生成器限定💗

一.ABO设定etc  
01.姓名:何易  
性别：男性omega  
信息素:伏特加 

02.性别：男性omega  
信息素：薰衣草  
性格：软萌  
推荐伴侣：女性alpha 

03.  
何易是0，双性，sex的时候喜欢女装，高潮时会小声喘息。床上时会有征服感 ，叫床的样子是 细声喘息 。平时是个 有正常性需求的人。

04.  
何易的性别是：男Alpha  
身高为：183  
信息素味道是：中国名茶【庐山云雾】，气味浓郁清香又醇厚甘甜；  
发色为：雾白铜  
瞳色是：湖蓝色  
职业是：牧师

二．构成关键词

是无声电影，子弹和一家中古店  
是橡皮屑，鹅卵石和木质吉他  
是响尾蛇，滑板和独自一人的旅行  
是矿泉水，眼角的笑纹和看台下唯一的观众  
是花火，火漆和一颗月球上的石头  
是沙子，拍立得和来日方长的约定  
是橡皮屑，古琴和小丑面具下的泪水  
是萤火虫，雨伞和被遗忘的约定

三．平行世界身份设定（何易）  
01.时间魔法师：擅长操控时间的魔法师。  
个性：天然呆，总是毫无自觉地做出些偏离一般常识范围的举动。  
目前职位：世人所崇拜的魔法师。  
武器：特殊水晶製成的透明手杖。 

02.  
何易是一位让人觉得好相处的少年，粉红色的中长髮看起来很柔顺，就算不绑也很整齐。灰色的眼瞳有时会带著莫名的冰冷。 穿著长袖有帽上衣却配著短裤，还有像女生的黑长袜，不过完全没有违和感。对甜食非常要求，算是甜食系男子。 

03.  
兽拟：  
何易變成貓的話~是一隻豹紋斑蚊的貓~眼睛是銀白色的~個性很可愛 

三．黄色废料嗷  
01.梦中  
那一天何易在半夜的图书馆裡被银髮的英俊男子强压在身下恣意蹂躏，何易的眼睛被黑布蒙上，红豔的小嘴被戴上了有洞口塞，唾液不受控制地沿著嘴角流下，即使想要开口求饶也没办法泪水流了满脸，见到何易此种反应，男子更是变本加厉地玩弄，把何易玩到昏迷后带回家裡继续调教，何易落入男子手裡经历了整整三天三夜的折磨，「宝贝，你快把我夹断了，看来你很爱我。」男子笑著如此说道，何易绝望地看著上方驰骋的男子，不知道这残酷的一切何时才能结束…… 

02.大概是外国paro的路人  
何易被金色头髮的英俊男人压在身下，身体被绳索束缚著,勾勒出一条又一条的红痕,双腿被架在男人肩上,男人用力吸吮身下人儿的小嘴,令唇瓣染上嫣红的颜色,然后像巡视领地般吻上锁骨、乳首、小腹、分身,最后是小穴,甚至把舌头伸入小穴,玩弄著裡面的内壁,何易敏感的身体无法忍受这样的快感,只能紧紧的拉扯著床单,咬著下唇,不让自己呻吟出声,但男人还是听到何易压抑的呻吟声:「呜...嗯!不...呀...嗯...太...轻点...呜啊!」  
男人对著何易说:「我就喜欢你这个模样。」说完男人把他抱入浴室,打算为他清洗,不过却被他脸颊红红的样子迷住:「我们再来多次吧!」然后一挺身用力抽插著小穴,每一下都恍惚要把穴壁顶穿一样,何易顶不住刺激,大声的呻吟著,弄得口水直流,男人埋在小穴的分身又胀大了几分,何易哭喊著呜呜晕了过去。

03.兄弟年上/双性  
何易在布置非常可爱的房间里，手被绑住。哥哥用舌头舔弄他的小穴，然后把按摩棒塞进他的小穴里震动，整个小穴都被撑开了，之后就离开了，过了很长时间才回来。这时何易的小穴已经流了好多水，还时不时发出咕叽咕叽的声音。哥哥把性器插入了何易的小穴开始抽插，顶的小穴噗滋噗滋的。最后全部射在了他的小穴里，把性器拔出来之后流了好多白色的粘稠液体，还把何易的双脚也绑住监禁起来，每天都充满爱意地玩弄何易。 

04.同居的清晨  
一个阳光明媚的上午，半开的窗户透出阵阵凉风，何易在床上动了动疲倦的身子，睁开了眼睛，刚醒来的脑袋闷闷的，身后的男人还没醒，平日里严肃冷漠的面容此刻是一片温柔，带著点放松的姿态，你没想吵醒他，但在你的动作下，他还是迷迷糊糊的醒来了，“几点了？亲爱的？”，刚醒来的脑子有点转不过来，［DATA2]，你止不住的呻吟著他慢慢从你身后的小穴了抽出了一个小玩具，你不禁轻喘一声，抓紧了床单，他笑了，亲吻你的耳朵，“亲爱的，想不想，来点更刺激的？”他暗示著，炙热的巨物探在穴口，“嗯？”，爱人深深的埋入你的身体，后穴被充满的感觉好点不可思议，“自己动动。”他这样说著，你抬了抬无力的腰肢，渴求的看著对方，“怎么，没力气啦？”他挺跨，然后卖力的抽插起来，“求我一下？”，快到了，你意识到这快感已经积累到顶峰，对方也是如此，你高高低低的呻吟著，一阵耀眼的白光在脑子里炸开，你们同时射了出来，“我爱你。”爱人这样说著，亲了亲你汗湿的额角。

四．死前最后一眼  
01.是从远方寄来的家信，跳跃的鸟雀，以及尚未写完的诗行。  
度过了平淡的一生，但终于成为了星辰  
02.是铠甲反射出的些微光亮，雨中的绞刑架，以及悲吟的松林。  
03.是落叶铺满的小径，漆黑的漫长隧道，以及空无一物的礼物盒。  
04.是被霉蛀的花屏风，童年最爱的故事书，以及窗玻璃上的雾。  
不被承认为英雄，但命运不可改变


End file.
